Usuario:JunTyphlosion
Բարի գալուստ <3 center| Sé bienvenido a mi humilde perfil, persona que está leyendo esto. Me llamo JunTyphlosion (bueno, en realidad no me llamo JunTyphlosion obviamente, es mi nick nada más) pero todo el que me caiga bien puede decirme Jun. Y el que me caiga mal también, no hago distinciones. '.:Sobre mí:.' :Dato curioso: El emoticón de :w: que siempre uso lo veo como un Joltik y el :w es un Pacman chernobiliano (? con dos bocas :w Me llamo Julia, pero pueden decirme Jun. Tengo 20 años y vivo en Uruguay. Encontré este wiki desde la página principal del de Happy Tree Friends en español y lo que he visto me gusta, así que decidí crear mis propias páginas. Hasta ahora tengo tres OC, a ver si después agrego más. Espero llevarme bien con todos <3 <3 '.:Cosas que me gustan:.' *'Pokémon:' Es mi cosa favorita en el mundo, me encantan los juegos, el anime y en especial los Pokémon. Me gusta desde que tengo memoria por verlo en la tele y cuando conocí los juegos me empezó a gustar mucho más. Mi primer juego fue Pokémon Plata, lo jugué en el emulador de la computadora en como 2009 y desde entonces me encanta la franquicia <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 **'Typhlosion:' Mi inicial favorito, aunque sea caca en el competitivo y tenga malos stats siempre me ha encantado. Mi primer inicial fue Cyndaquil y cuando evolucionó de Quilava a Typhlosion en la batalla contra Atlas en la misión de la Torre Radio me enamoré de su diseño. Era mi as en Pokémon Plata, cuando la cosa estaba difícil lo enviaba a él y se encargaba del problema. Me acuerdo de haberme puesto a llorar cuando me enteré de que no lo podía transferir a Pokémon Rubí. Desde que jugué Pokémon Plata Typhlosion es mi Pokémon favorito y tiene un lugar especial en mi corazón. <3 <3 <3 **'La segunda y cuarta generación:' Son las mejores generaciones. Buenas regiones, buenos juegos, buenos Pokémon, buenos personajes, buenas mecánicas que revolucionaron el juego; son perfectas. <3 <3 <3 **'La era DS:' La mejor por lejos. Con joyas como los juegos principales de la cuarta y quinta generación, que son de lo mejor que se ha hecho en la franquicia, y no sólo eso, también juegos spin-off muy buenos como la saga Mundo Misterioso y Pokémon Ranger. *el arte, todo tipo de arte *'Dibujar:' No me sale muy bien, pero bueno .w. *Inventar historias y personajes en mi cabeza mientras escucho música *Sentarme del lado izquierdo del ómnibus cuando voy a algún lado y en el derecho cuando vuelvo a casa (? *Series animadas, ya sean occidentales o anime *La música, sea del tipo que sea si me gusta la canción la escucho **'System of a Down:' Me enteré de su existencia cuando iba a hacer un trabajo de Historia para tener nota extra, había que buscar una canción sobre un hecho histórico y hacer una exposición sobre ese hecho. Se me ocurrió hacerlo sobre el Genocidio Armenio, porque nunca lo dimos en clase y era un tema que me interesaba porque tengo ascendencia armenia por parte de padre. Y buscando la canción descubrí que existía Holy Mountains de esta gente y me gustó tanto que me descargué (no hay presupuesto :c) toda la discografía en un día. Desde entonces me gusta la banda. A mi padre también le gusta, hasta más que a mí creo yo, dos por tres se pone a cantar las canciones y le sale horrible pero bueno c': *'La década del 2000:' Mi infancia, fragancia, estancia, como se le diga. La infancia siempre es la mejor parte de nuestras vidas y cualquier cosa es mejor que la década del 2010 v: *'Club Penguin:' Infancia de nuevo, qué bonito es (era) este juego <3 F :c '.:Cosas que no me gustan:.' *'Drama:' Me aburre y me estresa, prefiero no meterme en esas cosas. *'Fetiches raros:' Ewwwww, patas *'CIERRES DE PROGRAMACIÓN AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA:' Me dan miedo. En especial el del Canal 12. Mira eso y dime que no tendría que estar en un top 7 perturbador. *El logo actual del Canal 12, es muy feo :c *'Tocar yo o que alguien más toque ciertas texturas, en especial el hormigón:' Me hace sentir horrible y lo peor es que cada vez que se lo digo a alguien para que lo deje de hacer lo sigue haciendo a propósito para molestarme :c *'Hate art:' Me da cringe, no sé °~° *'Desmotivaciones:' Nunca me gustaron, son caca tbh '.:Mis personajes:.' :++''Todos mis personajes son de uso libre, salvo que se indique lo contrario en sus páginas''++ *La oveja ingenua *La cabra esquizofrénica *La gata de limitada capacidad intelectual *El castor obsesionado con la televisión .:Fluffle:. :"¿Que soy la visitante número 1.000.000? ¡Qué suerte!" Una oveja que no tiene sentido común en lo absoluto. Es de esa gente que le da clic a todos esos anuncios tipo "te has ganado un iPhone" y "Laura te quiere conocer". De hecho, una vez puso su número de teléfono en uno de esos anuncios que prometen una recarga gratis, y después se quejaba de que le mandaban mensajes por cobrar (referencia críptica a mi papá .w.). Sería incapaz de sobrevivir en el mundo real, aunque en realidad en el suyo tampoco es que sobreviva tan seguido. Le gustan los peluchitos, adueñarse de las Islas Malvinas el té (y bueno, es británica) y comer caramelos. Su cuarto está lleno de peluches, pero el que más le gusta es un dragoncito rojo. Es inexplicable que sus padres, sean quienes sean, le permitan vivir sola a alguien que saca a pasear un tiburón por la calle como si fuera un perrito. Capaz se murieron, o capaz lo de no tener sentido común es hereditario. Su nacionalidad es un chiste de muy mal gusto, pero bueno, mientras que nadie se ofenda... .:Lilly:. :"Tengo miedo" -Auronplay Porque todo el mundo tiene que tener por lo menos a un personaje al que le faltan algunos caramelos en el frasco. Lilly es una cabra (pun absolutely not intended, en serio, no pensé en eso de "está más loco que una cabra" para elegir su especie, es que cuando pienso en Armenia pienso en montañas y en las montañas viven las cabras) que le ve el peligro a todo y a todos. Esto sería algo útil dado que es, bueno, un personaje de Happy Tree Friends, pero las precauciones que trata de tomar para no salir herida siempre terminan, eso mismo, hiriéndola. La mitad del tiempo está imaginando peligros inexistentes, y la otra mitad está pintando cosas. No existe un capítulo en el que aparezca y no grite por algo. Entre las cosas que le asustan se incluyen los animales, los insectos, Flippy, las armas, los turcos, las engrampadoras, las velas, los papeles, los Doritos, entre otros. .:Louise:. :"¿Sócrates? ¿Ese quién es? ¡Ah, claro, el del apellido largo del Arsenal! ¿No se llamaba Sokratis?" La prueba viviente de que tu amigo el que te dijo que las personas que escuchan rock son más inteligentes estaba equivocado. Es una gata que se supone que no tiene nada malo en la cabeza, pero parece que tuviera un retraso mental un poquito grave. De lo único que sabe algo es de fútbol, porque del resto de cosas ni te molestes en preguntarle. Si le preguntan si le gusta ser alta va a decir que sí porque así puede atajar mejor, pero la verdad es que (ambientación) de más chica le hacían bullying por ser más alta que el resto. Por razones desconocidas cualquier comida más o menos picante le quema la boca, así que igual que Lilly le tiene miedo a los Doritos. Cualquiera que pueda pasar al menos 30 minutos hablando con ella sobre los resultados de la Champions es su amigo. Tiene pesadillas frecuentes en las que comete los mismos errores que Loris Karius en la final de la Champions 2017-2018. '.:Mis episodios:.' *'Sheep 'n' Reef:' Fluffle tiene un tiburón de mascota. Es mi primer episodio, me parece que me quedó muy largo tho :P *'No Place Like Home:' Lilly queda encerrada en su casa. El episodio más reciente. *'Fever Pitch:' No sé de qué va a tratar pero hay un partido de fútbol y va a salir Cuddles porque lo pongo en todos los capítulos pero bueno es que me cae bien. En este episodio debuta Louise. *'Nice to Meat You:' Tampoco sé de qué se va a tratar pero es el mejor juego de palabras que se me ha ocurrido pensando en nombres para episodios. '.:Cosas que no tienen nada que ver con Happy Tree Friends:.' thumb|center|335 px|Como por ejemplo, este video Categoría:Usuarios